Anniversaire surprise
by Blue Angel7
Summary: Touma organise une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Seiji. Yaoi (ToumaxSeiji) LEMON


**Voici enfin la suite (un petit peu plus osée ^_^) de "Vous avez un message". Il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nos deux héros préférés ! !**

**ANNIVERSAIRE SURPRISE !  
  
**By Blue Angel**  
  
**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Seiji et Touma sortaient ensemble. Dans un mois se serait l'anniversaire du blond et l'archer avait décidé de lui organiser une grande fête. Pour cela il allait devoir y consacrer beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais comme dit le proverbe : 'Quand on aime, on ne compte pas'.

***

Le jour "J " était enfin arrivé. Tout avait été soigneusement préparé dans le plus grand secret. Même aujourd'hui, Nasuty avait eu pour mission d'emmener Seiji en ville pour déjeuner et faire les boutiques. Pendant ce temps-là, Touma pouvait finir de donner les dernières directives.   
  
Vers la fin de la journée tout était prêt, nos deux amis pouvaient arriver.

***

Seiji et Nasuty, eux de leur côté, avaient finis leurs achats, il pouvait maintenant rentrer. Ils prirent la voiture au parking et longèrent le bord de mer, histoire de rallonger quelque peu le trajet. Arrivés devant le Manoir, Nasuty se demanda si Touma avait eu le temps de tout mettre en place, mais normalement, oui.   
  
Seiji passa le premier, ouvrit la porte et resta muet d'admiration devant les décorations qui avaient été mises à l'entrée. Il s'avança et regarda en direction du plafond. Là, il vit de petites lumières scintiller, on aurait dit un ciel de pleine lune, tout étoilé. C'était magnifique, il n'en revenait pas.  
  
"Nasuty, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ici ?"  
  
"Non, je ne sais pas, mais la décoration est splendide."  
  
"Comment tu ne vas me faire croire que tu ne sais rien ! Nasuty..."  
  
Il regarda derrière lui. Personne. Il était donc en train de parler tout seul ! En effet, elle s'était éclipsée le plus discrètement possible, le laissant seul dans le hall.   
  
Il déposa ses paquets puis se dirigea vers la porte du salon, quand il l'ouvrit, il entendit :   
  
"Happy Birthday To You Seiji, Happy Birthday To You "  
  
Devant lui se tenait tous ses amis sauf Touma, mais où pouvait-il bien être ?  
  
Au même moment, celui-ci se dirigea vers lui avec, dans les mains, un petit écrin vert émeraude. Il lui souhaita à son tour un joyeux anniversaire, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui tendit son cadeau. Seiji était très ému. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un coeur serti d'un magnifique petit diamant au milieu.   
  
Le blond embrassa son ami et le remercia chaleureusement.  
  
La fête pouvait donc commencer !  
  
Dans le jardin, l'orchestre entama ses premières notes, pendant ce temps-là les invités se dirigèrent vers le magnifique buffet dressé sur la terrasse. Les uns prirent à boire et à manger tandis que les autres s'installèrent à une table et partirent dans de grandes discussions.

***

Vers minuit, l'orchestre s'arrêta de jouer et les invités se turent. Ils regardèrent en direction du podium car Touma avait demandé le silence afin de pouvoir lire le discours préparé en l'honneur de Seiji. Dans ce discours, il remercia les troopers de l'avoir aidé à mettre sur pied cette soirée, car sans eux, il n'y serait pas jamais arrivé dans les temps. Ensuite, il remercia les autres amis pour leur présence puis, réitéra ses meilleurs voeux d'anniversaire à la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.  
  
"Bon, maintenant assez parlé, je vous laisse vous amuser."  
  
"Attends, Touma, je voudrais également tous vous remercier pour la merveilleuse soirée que vous m'avez organisé, je suis fier d'avoir des amis comme vous." Il était tellement ému que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. L'archer s'en aperçut et vint tendrement les lui sécher.

***

La fête dura encore quelques heures. C'est seulement vers quatre heures du matin que les derniers invités partirent. Tout le monde avait eu beaucoup de plaisir.   
  
Après avoir rangé quelques affaires, Seiji et Touma montèrent dans leur chambre, prirent une douche et allèrent se coucher. Le blond remercia encore une fois Tenku pour la merveilleuse soirée et vint se lover entre ses bras en murmurant : "Je t'aime"

***

Le lendemain matin, Touma se réveilla le premier, se retourna et admira son bien aimé. Il était beau avec ce rayon de soleil qui traversait son doux visage. Il resta une bonne demi-heure ainsi à le contempler. A un moment, Seiji dû sentir qu'on l'observait car il se mit à battre des paupières et entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux.   
  
Il découvrit un Touma très amoureux et le clin d'œil que ce dernier lui fit, déclencha en lui une douce vague de chaleur qui partait de ses reins et qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis ni tenant plus, Touma prit possession de ses lèvres au goût de miel. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine.  
  
L'archer entreprit de caresser son amant, d'abord dans le dos puis sur sa poitrine où il vint y déposer de petits baisers. Ensuite, il joua avec l'un de ses mamelons, le suça jusqu'à ce que celui-ci durcisse.   
  
Quand il jugea son partenaire prêt, il descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de son boxer, s'arrêta et le regarda, comme il vit une petite étincelle briller au fond de son regard, il comprit qu'il pouvait continuer sa lente exploration.   
  
Il le caressait quand soudain, Seiji se cambra, ses mains agrippèrent les draps et de petits cris de plaisir se firent entendre. Il appréciait par dessus tout ce moment d'intimité qu'il était en train de partager avec "son amour".   
  
Comme le boxer du blond devenait trop serré, Touma le lui enleva et dégagea ce membre tout gonflé par l'excitation.   
  
Il posa sa bouche sur l'extrémité de son sexe et joua quelques instants avec sa langue. Ensuite, il entreprit de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, accéléra légèrement la cadence et quand il sentit que Seiji allait jouir, il s'arrêta. Remonta jusqu'à son ventre en laissant une traînée de baisers derrière lui.  
  
Puis il redescendit pour s'amuser à lui souffler doucement sur son membre, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher chez Seiji, comme des petites ondes électriques. Là, Il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et fut secoué par un orgasme tellement fort que tout son corps en trembla.  
  
Lorsque Seiji eut repris ses esprits, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et se leva pour aller chercher une petite bouteille d'huile parfumée qui se trouvait dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il en revint, Touma était étendu sur le lit et paraissait très détendu.  
  
"Pourquoi, tu me regardes ainsi ?" Dit Touma, l'air amusé.  
  
"J'admirai ton corps et je me disais que j'avais énormément de chance d'être auprès de toi."  
  
"Eh bien viens me le prouver."  
  
"C'est effectivement mon intention."  
  
Il s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il versa un peu d'huile dans ses mains, la chauffa puis massa Touma. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire attendre car il s'éternisait sur ses épaules, sur sa poitrine et ne venait pas où l'archer avait vraiment besoin d'un vrai massage !!!   
  
Il continua le supplice encore quelques instants puis descendit sur son ventre, le long de ses jambes, remonta le long de ses cuisses, s'arrêta sur ses parties intimes et alla enfin jusqu'à son membre durci par l'attente. Touma le laissa jouer avec son pénis mais Seiji comprit très vite qu'il voulait autre chose et il lui tendit la bouteille d'huile.   
  
Ils s'installèrent confortablement de manière à ce que Touma puisse, à l'aide de l'huile, venir détendre les muscles de son amant. Ce qu'il fit avec une extrême douceur. Seiji, le regarda en lui disant qu'il pouvait essayer maintenant car il était prêt à le recevoir. De toute façon l'amour qu'il portait à Touma était tellement fort qu'il se dit qu'aucune douleur ne pouvait l'atteindre.    
  
Touma le pénétra donc délicatement, puis lorsqu'il sentit que Seiji était très détendu, il s'enfonça encore un peu plus loin dans son intimité. A un moment, le blond s'amusa à contracter ses muscles. Touma fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.   
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, puis Touma sentit la sève monter en lui.  Après s'être remis de leur orgasme, Tenku vint lui déposer un baiser dans le cou avant de se retirer gentiment de son amant.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils partagèrent un moment exceptionnel.  
  
Epuisé mais heureux, ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  


**FIN**


End file.
